Inside the Head of Elizabeth Swann
by CatTheMinnow
Summary: In the wake of Jack Sparrow's death Elizabeth relives her past. Think of it as Elizabeth's side of William Turner's Dilema


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pirate's of The Caribbean

A/N: Think of this as Elizabeth's side of "William Turner's Dilema"

-----------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat in a private bed chamber aboard the ship that was going to bring Captain Jack Sparrow back from whatever hell he was currently in. She in all words, was thinking. Jack Sparrow, the man whom she sentenced to death. The thing is though, Elizabeth isn't stupid, she knew she had to do it, for the sake of Will and the crew, she just couldn't understand why she cared so much about what she did. 'I'm not sorry,' she had said and he had just smiled at her and called her a pirate, but that was all he could do. After that she turned around and walked off not daring to look back at the man who would soon meet his death, because to Elizabeth .

Jack Sparrow wasn't an ordinary man, he was brilliant, and had proved himself to indeed be the pirate Elizabeth had read about. Then there's fact that Elizabeth Swann was never the little lady she should have been. Her mother died when she was very young, and though back in England she had had a governess, that governess' opinion never really mattered to Elizabeth. To be specific the only thing Elizabeth really learned from the women was embroidery, which in Elizabeth's opinion wasn't important. Sure she was a lady around her father, and when company was around, also when she had to attend parties all of the other ladies and gentlemen could not help but compliment Lord Swann on what impeccable manners his daughter had.

The governess, Elizabeth had come to despise because in her mind was taking away any chance of freedom she had, came done with scarlet fever which in the end took the women's life. Of course Elizabeth shed a few tears because of the women's death, but other than that she was happy, because although she would still be forced to attend her tutoring lessons where she would learn arithmetic, and study Latin, she had no longer to worry about things such as embroidery, or attend tea with other girls her age.

Elizabeth's father saw no reason to search for a new governess for his daughter but instead asked the maids of the household to look after her. This decision, Elizabeth liked very much. The maids sometimes even took the ten year old Elizabeth out for strolls, when they visited the markets. This is where the young girl found her source of adventure.

Elizabeth wandered one day into a lonely bookshop in London. When she first entered no one seemed present in the book shop so Elizabeth began looking at the book, touching the spines of each one gently, until she found one that caught her eye. It was labeled Famous Pirates. Pirates. The word her father said with venom in his voice. But why, Elizabeth wondered, why were they so bad? It was then that a man appeared from behind one of the shelves.

"Aye, what can I do for you lassie," The man said. Elizabeth looked at him and gasped, he had a patch over his eye, which gave him a menacing look, but other than that the man had a kind look to him. The man glanced at Elizabeth then at the book she was holding in her hand. "Now what does a young missy like you need with a book like this?"

"No…no…nothing," She said quickly as the book slipped from her hand. The man laughed a hearty laugh and picked the book up and handed it to her.

"It's yours," He laughed, "Just don't be telling your folks where you got it from Miss…."

"Swann, Elizabeth Swann," She held out her hand to the man.

The man eyed the young girl, she wasn't destined to be like other noble girls, she had an adventurous spirit, and the man decided to take the opportunity to feed the fire that burned within her. He took Elizabeth's hand and shook it, "Mr. Bridefore,"

"Thank you," Elizabeth stuttered, "Thank you very much."

"Come and see me, if you like it," Mr. Bridefore told her before she ran from the shop, looking for whatever maid she had come to the market with. It was then that Miss Swann's love for pirate's developed.

For the next three years, Elizabeth ran to Mr. Bridefore's shop as often as she could. He told her countless tales of his own time spent at sea, and legends that he had heard from other sailors, which Elizabeth later found out, were pirates. Mr. Brideford., gave her a copy of the pirates code, and filled her in on the news of pirates still at sea. This is where she first learned of the infamous Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth became enthralled, she was amazed that one man could do all that he's done and was still young.

Then one day Elizabeth burst into the bookshop with news for Mr. Bridefore. "Mr. Bridefore," she called, running between the endless shelves of books. She found the men hunched over a box pack a shelf humming a song she had never heard before.

"Why miss Elizabeth, so good to see you," The man said smiling up at the girl. She smiled back, but Mr. Bridefore knew the girl better, something was bothering her. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm leaving, Father, he's to be governor of a Caribbean island," She sunk down onto one of the stools.

Bridefore patted her shoulder lightly, "Its alrigh' more adventure for you."

"But what about you?"

The old man laughed, "My days on the sea are over,"

"Will I be able to write you?"

"Course you can," The man replied cheerily.

"I'll be awfully lonely," She mumbled concentrating on her feet, "Nothing to look forward too."

"Elizabeth, don't say such things," He placed his hand under the young girl's chin forcing her to look at him, "Life gives us unexpected turns every now and then, but that's life. It only matters how you go about living life. You are young, and have much to live for. Look at it this way, you may even see a pirate while you're in the Caribbean. Might even meet one."

Elizabeth's face instantly lightened up, "You think so?"

"There's a _very _good chance." Mr. Bridefore said.

"What were you singing before?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, just an old song,"

"Can you teach it to me?"

"Of course,"

"How does it start?" Elizabeth leaned forward on the stool.

"Like this: _Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me,_" Mr. Bridefore sang.

"_Yo ho Yo ho a pirate's life for me,_ ok, I've got it," Elizabeth blurted excitedly, teach me the rest."

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

"That's a wonderful song," Elizabeth beamed. "Where ever did you learn it?"

"The men aboard the ship I was on used to sing it," He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I must be going now," Elizabeth's smile faltered. "I suppose this is goodbye."

The man hugged the girl, before saying, "I've got something for you," He walked to the back of the shop and came back with a book entitled, The Legend of Davey Jones. Elizabeth's face lightened instantly. Mr. Bridefore, took the book for her and opened up to a page when he had tucked a copy of the words to the song. Elizabeth hugged the man, she had learned to call her friend, once more before running out of the shop.

Elizabeth smiled at the memory of her childhood in England and hummed the song she had come to learn to love. Then, there came a knock at the door which brought a fresh tears to her eyes. "Who is it?" She called. Althoug she didn't have to, she knew that soft knock, it was yet another confusing part of her life. William Turner.

--------------------------

A/N: Hoped you like it, please review


End file.
